Artémis und ihr Urteil
by Lareveuse15
Summary: Was ist wenn die Göttin der Jagdt ihr keuchheitsgelübte ablegen würde... was ist wenn es sich um ihren geliebten nicht bei irgendjemand handeln würde


Sie ging langsam zu dem Imposanten Gebäude hinüber, die Musen, Nymphen und andere Olympier flüsterten und zeigten mit dem Finger auf sie. Trotzdem ging sie mit erhobenen Kopf weiter, obwohl gleich ihr Urteil war behielt sie noch ihren Stolz und ihre Stellung. Vor den Toren der Halle warteten alle ihre Jägerinnen auf sie. Als sie vor ihnen stand, knieten alle nieder und begrüßten ihre Herrin wie sie es immer taten. Mit Respekt, Ehrfurcht und Vertrauen. Diese Geste rührte die Göttin zutiefst den dadurch gaben ihre Jägerinnen ihr zu verstehen, dass sie ihr treu blieben, und ihr in gewisser Weise vergaben. Hinter ihren Mädchen stand ihr Zwillingsbruder, er kam zu ihr und umarmte sie zärtlich. Nach ein paar aufmunternde Worte gingen sie gemeinsam hinein. Alle anderen Götter saßen schon auf ihre Throne, Apollo begab sich ebenfalls auf seinen, nachdem er seine göttliche Größe wieder angenommen hatte. Doch sie ging geradeaus weiter und kniete vor dem hohen Richter Zeus. Im Saal gab es kein einziges Geräusch zu hören bis Zeus das Wort ergriff:

- Artemis Göttin der Jagt, du wirst beschuldigt deinen Keuschheitsschwur gebrochen zu haben und somit hast du auch, dem wofür du standst, den Rücken gekehrt. Du hast die Rolle verwiesen die du dir nach deiner Krönung ausgesucht hast und verliest deshalb jegliches Recht, jegliche Macht als Göttin!

Alle Götter des Olymps fingen an unter sich zu reden. Ihr Blut erstarrte zu Eis und sie schaute erschrocken hoch, nicht zu ihrem Richter, sondern zu dem Mann den sie über alles liebte. Er schaute sie niedergeschlagen an, erhob sich und sprach ebenfalls:

- Zeus, du verurteilst Artemis dafür das sie mich geliebt hat, doch mich verurteilst du nicht. Ist es nicht eher dein Neid der dich und somit auch dein Urteil lenkt? Wenn du ihr ihre Göttlichkeit dafür nimmst weil sie mich geliebt hat... dann verweise ich den Olymp und ernenne sie zu meiner Frau.

Alle schwiegen auf diese weitere Aussage. Poseidon der seinen Bruder direkt in die Augen geschaut hatte während er spracht, blieb standhaft. Sein Blick war ernst und der Dreizack in seiner rechten Hans knirschte leise. Alle schauten die zwei Brüder ans bis Zeus anfing zu lachen:

- Du willst den Olymp verwerfen? Du könntest ohne uns nicht überleben mein Bruder!

Poseidon lächelte leise und erwiderte nur:

- Ich brauche nur Wasser zum Leben, das braucht ihr auch, nur was passiert wenn ich es euch verweigere?

- Du wirst es nicht wagen!

- Und wieso nicht Zeus? Du willst die Frau verurteilen die ich liebe nur weil sie mich auch liebt? Was ist daran so schlimm? Sie kann einen Mann lieben und trotzdem noch das zu sein, was sie darstellt. In wie fern hindert diese Liebe si dran weiter zu jagen? In wie fern beeinflusst diese Liebe den Kreislauf des Mondes? Sag es Zeus was hat diese Liebe so schlechtes an sich das du sie nicht erträgst außer deine Eifersucht?

Man sah den anderen Göttern an das sie auf eine Antwort warteten, doch Zeus schaute nur wütend seinen Bruder an, dieser funkelte wütend zurück. An ihren Füssen, fühlte sich Artemis schuldiger den je. Es war nie ihre Absicht gewesen den Olymp zu spalten, doch war sie bereit für den Olymp ihre Liebe zu vergessen? Nein, das stand fest. Als dann Aphrodite sich erhob um das Wort zu nehmen drehte sich jeder zu ihr.

- Zeus, glaube mir wenn ich dir sage das diese Liebe rein ist. Wenn du Artemis, deinen eigene Tochter, dafür verurteilst das sie liebt, stellst du dich gegen die Liebe im ganzen, also auch gegen mich. Wenn du Artemis verurteilst... verwerfe ich ebenfalls den Olymp.

Nach den Worten von Aphrodite, erhob sich ebenfalls Hephaistos von seinem Thron und stellte sich neben seiner Frau um zu zeigen er sei der gleichen Meinung. Bevor das ganze eskalierte sprach Athena:

- Ich schlage vor das alle Götter, anstatt den Olymp zu verwerfen darf jeder seine Meinung zu dem Fall sagen, und entscheiden ob Artemis nun bleibt oder nicht.

Apollo stand sofort auf und gesellte sich zu seiner Schwester so wie Aphrodite, Hephaistos und Poseidon, der zärtlich Artemis Hand nahm. Doch die Mehrheit entschied sich dagegen. Artemis Händedruck verfestigte sich, doch der Blick ihres Vaters blieb streng.

- Das Urteil ist gefällt. Artemis du wirst vom Olymp verwiesen!

Poseidon erhob würdig den kopf, nahm seine Geliebte beim Arm und ging mit ihr Hinaus, gefolgt von ihren drei Unterstützer. Als sie raus kamen knieten wieder die Jägerinnen und folgten ihrer Herrin still, nachdem sie ein leichtes Lächeln von ihr bekommen hatten.

10 Jahre später:

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte, der Wind zischte an ihren Ohren, doch er störte sie nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, es war angenehm. Als sie endlich stehen blieb, schlich sie leise weiter nach vorne um ihre Beute nicht zu erschrecken. Sie spannte ihren Bogen, zielte und lies den Pfeil los. Er durchschnitt die Luft ehe er mit einem matten Ton das Reh erschlug was sie verfolgte. Als sie sich gerade über ihre Beute beugte nahm sie hinter sich ein Geräusch war, doch sie lächelte nur.

- Ich bin mal wieder erste.

- Wundert dich das? Du bist ja auch schließlich meine Hauptjägerin!

Sie drehte sich zu dem Mann um der vor 10 Jahren alles verlassen hatte nur um sie lieben zu konnte... und beide bereuten es nicht.

- Wie lange dauert noch der Wasservorrat des Olymps aus?

- Zwei Jahre noch, dann wird Zeus zu uns kommen und uns anflehen zurückzukommen. Samt dir Schwesterherz.

- Apollo, schon fertig? Du solltest doch nach deinen Pferden nach schauen?

- Ach weist du Poseidon, es ist viel witziger euch daran zu hindern mit einander zu schlafen als meine Pferde zu füttern.

- Na warte!

Die geliebten rannten los und versuchten den Störer zu fangen, bis beide abbogen und lachend weiter gemeinsam liefen. Sie bemerkten nicht Aphrodite und Hephaistos die Hand in Hand durch Artemis Reich spazierten. Unterwasserwälder waren zwar anders als normale Wälder aber sie blieben Wälder, und Poseidon hatte alle Tiere ermöglicht unter Wasser zu atmen, außer jenen die zu einer Gottheit gehörten die weiter im Olymp waren. Beide lachten laut über Apollos verdutztes Gesicht und grüßten von weiten Artemis Jägerinnen und Poseidons Flussnymphen die zusammen das Abendliche Festmahl zubereiteten.

- Dein Sohn müsste bald zu uns stoßen, ire ich mich?

- Nein er ist zwölf geworden, morgen gehe ich zu ihm.

Sie lechelte ihm leise zu und drükte seine Hand. Sie freute sich schon auf die Begegnung mit Percy Jackson.


End file.
